Love Story
by Lily1986
Summary: Sequel to Just a Dream and There You'll Be. Clark and Lois finally tie the knot and reminice on how they got to where they are. Based on Love Story by Taylor Swift. One scene will be NC-17. Please be aware.


A.N: The final piece. Hope you like it. Read and review please. ;0)

**Love Story**

Lois smiled down at the party under her. She looked down at her white dress and grinned. She smoothed the front of her dress looking down at the guests below. She was officially married now. She smiled watching her father dance with Lucy, Chloe with Jimmy, Lana with Pete, and Oliver with Dinah. This was her _family_. An extended family, but still a family, she smiled again. She'd been doing that a lot since she woke up that morning.

She saw the reason behind her smile dancing with his mother and turned around to walk toward the window of the loft. How she'd gotten so lucky, she'd never know. She'd never ask it either, she didn't want to tempt fate.

She closed her eyes feeling the breeze touch her face and smiled, letting the memories flood her subconscious.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony of summer air**_

_She'd been driving for hours, lost and surrounded by corn stacks. That's what one would get when traveling to the corn capital of the world._

"_K-E-N-T", she was speaking to the operator on her cell, "Kent, it's a farm. Do they even have addresses…?"_

_She took a sip of her travel mug, listening to the excuse the operator had been trying to give her for the last half hour._

"_No", she said putting the mug down, "The last super genius I had on the line, told me to turn right on route 31. Now I'm totally lost."_

_Lightning struck around her and she was getting frustrated. She could feel her patience thinning._

"… _Oh about a billion stacks of corn…"_

_The phone screeched in her ear and she pulled it away letting out a yelp. She watched it turn off on her._

"_That's just great", she rolled her eyes. She pulled down the mirror in front of her and picked up a stray cigarette resting there, "Okay, if you smoke this you are going to spend the rest of the night hating yourself."_

_She looked at her reflection, almost daring her to smoke it and tried to find her lighter in her purse, when lightning struck the front of her car, causing her to swerve. She jerked the wheel and drove straight into the corn stacks. She slammed on the breaks and watched electricity glide over her car, so she ducked low into the seat. _

_She looked up and scrunched her eyes. She saw some sort of shadow lying on the ground._

_She jumped out of the car breathing profusely, and her eyes widened. _

"_Oh my God", she said seeing a body lying in the middle of a field._

_She watched him stand up, and realized he was fully nude._

"_Are-are you okay", she called out to the stranger, "What's your name?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I need to get you to a hospital", she said walking slowly toward him._

"_I am fine."_

"_You've just been hit by lightning, you're stark naked and uh you don't even remember your own name", she said walking closer, "You have a fairly loose definition of fine…"_

_He turned around to look at her._

"_Look at his face", she mumbled lowly, looking away. She pointed behind her toward her car, "I have a blanket in the car… don't move. I'll be right back."_

_She turned to walk back to her car._

"_Wait."_

_She stopped and turned around curiously._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Lois", she smiled, "Lois Lane."_

Lois smiled at the memory. That was the first time they'd met, well technically met. It wasn't really Clark, but his alter ego, Kal-El. She wondered what her life would have been like if that operator had given her the right directions that night, if she'd would have found him somehow later in life. Destiny had intervened that night and pointed her in the right direction. She may have felt completely lost, but she'd been going the right way the entire time.

Lois smiled.

She even stopped smoking that night.

_**See the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did I know**_

_She watched him walk towards her through the crowd and craned her neck. _

"_Your parents and Chloe filled me", she said quickly trying to ease their tension, "I was possessed by Dawn. That is the last time I let her do my hair."_

_He smiled and she returned it._

_He shrugged looking around, "You know I was thinking… since you did get all dressed up and came here with me…"_

_She bit back a smile, watching him struggle to get the words out._

"_You should get a dance out of it", he nodded nervously._

"_Chivalry noted", she nodded and pointed her head toward the door, "But I'm not the one you want to dance with, Clark, she is…"_

_She watched him follow her gaze to the door and saw the glint in his eye when he saw Lana. He looked back at her and she nodded her head toward the brunette as encouragement and smiled._

_He smiled back at her and walked away._

_She looked down sadly._

Lois bit her lip at the memory. Their road had been a long one, and it was filled with bumps and traffic delays. But she wouldn't trade it for the world. It was their story and it was special.

_**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and I said**_

If someone had told her then that she'd be standing here in a white dress married to that boy that walked away from her at the Prom she would have laughed. And then she would have screamed and thrown things probably.

He may have walked away from her that night, but he'd been running toward her ever since.

Lois smiled.

Clark Kent was the one for her, and she wasn't trying to deny it anymore. Not that she ever could.

She looked up at the stars looking for that space Clark had told her once about, where his home planet was supposed to be.

She felt arms snake around her middle and smiled, feeling his breath on her neck. She leaned more to the side, allowing him to drop a kiss on her collarbone.

"What are you doing up here all alone", he asked softly not letting go of her.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just thinking…"

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes**_

"_Hey", he said walking up to her kissing her lightly on the lips, "I've been looking all over for you…"_

"_I've been working all day, here", she said signaling to the almost empty coffee shop._

_He leaned over her shoulder and nodded._

"_I thought Perry told you to specifically drop that story because it's dangerous…"_

"_That could be left for interpretation", she smiled cheekily, "He merely suggested that."_

"_Strongly", Clark said sitting down across from her._

"_What about you", she said looking up at him, "Not busy… with… you know… your second job…"_

_He sat back folding his hands at his stomach and shook his head. "Nope."_

_She glared at him._

"_What", he asked innocently._

"_What's going on", she countered._

"_I just came to spend time with my girlfriend", he smiled, "I can't do that?"_

_She smiled and leaned over the table kissing him fully on the mouth._

"_Definitely", she grinned, "But you usually have some business to attend to… so what's going on?"_

_He touched her hand lightly, rubbing his thumb on her palm._

"_Come with me."_

"_Clark, I'm working."_

"_Just for a minute…"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine, for the record I hate that you can make me do whatever you want though…"_

"_I'll store that away for future reference", he smiled and she punched him on the shoulder._

_He laughed at her and helped her pack her laptop and papers in her bag and lay it on his shoulder, taking her hand._

_He led her to the alley behind the café and swooped her up in his arms. She wound her arms around his neck staring at his face._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Nowhere", he said floating up off the ground._

_She looked down and saw they were ascending over the city until he stopped going higher. She looked around and smiled at the twinkling lights below them._

"_Clark, this is amazing", she smiled._

"_The city has nothing on you", he smiled, "Lois, I-"_

_She watched him struggle and was suddenly reminded of the shy eighteen year old trying to ask her to dance._

"_You can tell me anything Clark", she smiled._

"_I know, I've never felt like this before", he said, "I've never had someone that I can talk to about anything the way I do with you… I know we've only been together a few months but I know this is what I want. Forever…"_

_She let a slow smile grace her features._

"_Lois, I love you", he said sincerely, "More than anything."_

_She let out a small laugh and leaned in to kiss him._

"_I love you too, Smallville", she said when she pulled away; "You've never told me that before."_

"_I've known it for a long time…"_

"_Me too."_

"Thinking about what?"

"You", she smiled at him, "And us…"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her midriff and grinned.

"Oh yeah", he smiled, "Good thoughts?"

"Trust me, Smallville", she said seriously, "If they weren't we wouldn't be standing here right now…"

He laughed.

"I believe that…"

She laughed softly. She stared into his eyes and let another smile grace her face.

"What", he asked grinning.

"I'm just thinking of that time Chloe caught us in the barn…. Remember?"

"Highlight of my life, how could I forget", he said nodding.

She laughed loudly and he kissed her fully on the mouth.

_**so I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quite because we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes  
lets keep this down for a little while  
cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
but you were everything to me  
and I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

_He led her up the stairwell to the loft; they were both laughing the whole way. _

_They'd just had dinner with their parents, and left Martha and Sam talking in the house, while they snuck away to the barn. _

_He pulled her tightly to his body, and rubbed her waist with his hands. She placed her hands on his chest feeling the starch shirt under her fingers. They'd had dinner right after work, and hadn't had a chance to change. He looked into her eyes and leaned in kissing her fully on the mouth. She lifted one hand to place it behind his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. _

_Clark gently pushed her back toward that old red couch they'd made out on many times before. But this time was different, he could feel it. He laid her back gently, making sure to hold her upright until he felt the firmness of the mattress beneath her. Then he crawled on top of her. _

_Lois feverously started to unbutton his shirt and he continued to kiss her deeply, using his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. He pulled back suddenly placing his forehead on her own. He pulled back farther to see her swollen lips forming an 'o' in pleasure._

"_What", she asked breathlessly._

"_Are you sure", he asked._

"_Smallville, now's not the time to be a gentleman", she said slowly._

"_Just, I can hurt you", he said sincerely._

"_You won't", she said softly, "I trust you."_

_And that was it; the magic words. Lois Lane trusted him. She trusted him with her heart, her soul and now her body. He leaned in kissing her deeply helping her to get out of her work clothes, while she worked on his pushing his shirt back to reveal a flawless chest. _

_He pulled off her blouse seeing she was wearing black lace lingerie. _

"_Black lace", he asked, "Were you expecting this?"_

"_I was hoping for it", she smiled shrugging._

_He laughed removing her pencil skirt in swift motion leaving her in her panties. She looked down at his groin and grinned touching his buckle, "Too many clothes…."_

_He helped her take off his pants, and in a matter of seconds they were both fully naked with him waiting at her center._

"_You're sure", he asked her as if to be certain this was what she wanted._

"_Yes", she breathed wrapping a leg around him, pushing him closer to her. _

_She sighed when she felt him enter. He rested inside her for a moment before moving. _

"_I love you, Lois", he said above her._

"_I love you, Clark", she smiled up at him._

"And then Chloe found us with just that red blanket around us", he nodded smiling.

"I think she's still traumatized."

He scoffed. "Whatever. She needs to learn to knock."

"On what… a stair", Lois smiled.

"I'll install a doorbell", he said shrugging.

"You planning on seducing me in this barn again, Kent", she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Lois, if your dad wasn't down there I'd seduce you right now."

She laughed punching his shoulder. He went to rub the spot when she spoke up, "Don't even try to pretend that hurt."

He dropped his hand smiling.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you be the prince I'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes**_

"Hey", he watched her get quiet, "You okay?"

"Yeah", she nodded, "It's just… that dream I had… it felt so real."

"It was just a dream, I'm okay", he smiled holding her hand, "I'm alive."

"I was pregnant."

"What?"

"In my dream", she said looking out the window to the night sky, "I was pregnant."

"Lois, we've talked about this", he said sadly, "I don't know if we can…"

"I know", she said smiling sadly, "I guess it was just in my subconscious…"

He nodded.

"Hey", he said cupping her face, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there…"

She nodded.

"Together."

"Together", he nodded in agreement and leaned in to kiss her softly.

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh**_

"_I hate you!" _

"_You hate me?"_

"_Yes! You lied to me!"_

_She threw the closest thing at his head, which he caught in mid air. That infuriated her even more and she screamed in frustration._

"_I was protecting you!"_

"_You were protecting yourself!"_

_He put the object, which happened to be a frame with a picture of them, on the dining table. He nodded sadly._

"_You're just going to throw it away", he stated, half asking._

"_You already did."_

_He nodded and turned around to walk out the door._

"_Goodbye Lois."_

_He closed the door softly behind him as she sunk back to the floor in a fit of sobs._

_**I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you is fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

_She walked up to the door and knocked softly, bowing her head._

_She heard noise coming from inside and waited patiently for the door to open. When she heard the locks latch she finally looked up and seeing his face for the first time since their fight a week ago, caused her tears to flow freely._

"_I'm sorry."_

_He nodded. "Me too."_

_He opened the door wider and stood aside, inviting her in._

"_I should have told you the truth about me a long time ago", he started, "I didn't think-"_

"_I know why you didn't."_

_He stopped and looked at her._

"_People get hurt", she shrugged sadly, "Your childhood friend had to relocate, Lana had to disappear, Chloe might as well be in the witness protection, your father and Lionel both died… Protecting your secret is a full time dangerous job."_

_He nodded. "It is."_

"_I'm sorry about how I reacted when you told me", she said softly._

"_Yeah", he nodded pursing his lips, "Getting a frame thrown at my head was not a scenario I'd pictured."_

"_I'm sorry", she said again._

"_You said that already."_

"_And somehow it's not enough."_

"_What do you want me to say, Lois", Clark said sadly, "I can't change where I come from…"_

"_You think that's my problem", she asked, "Clark, you've been lying to me from the day I met you… that hurt."_

"_I know."_

"_It's like you didn't trust me."_

"_I do trust you."_

"_Why'd you tell me now", she asked sincerely._

"_I didn't want to be in a relationship with you, with that big lie in between us", he said honestly, "It didn't work very well last time."_

_Lois nodded understanding._

"_You're my best friend", she said, "The one constant person who's never let me down. I just hope we can find our way back to that."_

_He nodded extending his hand to her._

"_I can promise to try."_

_She placed her hand in his and he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly._

"_Clark?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did we just have our first fight as a couple?"_

_He chuckled._

"_Yeah, I think we did."_

He stroked her cheek softly.

"We've come a long way, huh", he said softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, we really have."

He hugged her softly, and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

He looked around and closed his eyes remembering the day he realized he wanted to marry her.

"_Clark", General Sam Lane extended his right hand in form of a greeting, "What brings you up here, son?"_

"_Actually, sir", Clark shifted, "I need to ask you a question."_

_Sam gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Have seat."_

_Clark nodded sitting down quickly. Sam followed in suit._

"_You said you had a question", he asked._

"_Yes sir", Clark nodded, "About Lois."_

"_My Lois", Sam smiled._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Well, ask away", he said knowingly._

"_Well, sir, you know your daughter and I have been dating for about a year, sir", Clark said slowly._

"_I speak to her regularly, son", Sam nodded, "I know this."_

_Clark nodded. "I was just here, because, I want to, um, you know… ask… Lois to… um… marry me."_

_Sam leaned back in his chair with his hands resting in front of him._

"_Let me get this straight, soldier", Sam said sitting straight, "You came all the way here, to ask me for my blessing to marry my little Lo…"_

"_Yes sir", Clark nodded._

_Sam smiled. _

"_You're a good man, Kent", Sam nodded, "Very old fashioned, I like that…"_

"_Thank you, sir", Clark said nervously._

"_I have a confession, Clark", Sam said slowly, using his first name._

"_What is it, sir", he asked._

"_I was scared of you, when I first met you", Sam admitted._

"_Of me", Clark asked, "Why, sir?"_

"_I guess a part of me knew, even back then, that'd you'd be the one to steal Juliet away", Sam said softly, "You've been Romeo all along, I'm surprised it took you both as long as it did."_

"_Sir, I never want to take her away-"_

"_I know, son, but after you marry my daughter, you will be your own family", Sam said, "She won't be my little girl anymore."_

"_With all due respect, sir, Lois hasn't been your little girl a long time."_

_Sam smiled broadly. "I like you, Kent."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

_Sam extended his hand again, as Clark shook it firmly, "You have my blessing."_

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

"_Clark, where are we going?"_

"_We're almost there", he said from the driver seat of his pick up._

_She looked at him curiously. They were driving to the middle of nowhere._

_She looked around when the pickup came to a stop on the side of the road._

_He turned to her, "Come on."_

_Clark jumped out of the truck and super sped to her side, helping her out._

"_Where are we", she asked._

"_You don't recognize it?"_

_She looked around seeing nothing but corn stacks._

"_Should I", she asked._

"_You will", he said taking her hand and leading her deeper into the field._

_They stood in the middle of the field and she gasped finally recognizing the area._

"_Clark", she said looking at him, "This is where we met…"_

_He smiled. "I know."_

"_What's going on?"_

_He knelt to the ground, pulled out a ring and her eyes widened._

_**And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

"_I met my soul-mate right here", he said looking up at her, "I didn't know it then, but you were Juliet."_

_She felt tears prick her eyes._

"_I may have gotten lost a time or two", he said sadly, "But I always found my way back to you. It's our destiny, our story. I don't know what the future holds. I can't promise it'll be easy. But I know that I love you and that I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."_

"_Clark…"_

"_I even went and talked to your dad", he smiled, "I asked for his blessing… Lois Lane, will you marry me?"_

_She smiled cocking her head to the side._

"_Yes", she whispered and then louder, "Yes!"_

_He stood up and kissed her, then placed the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he twirled her around, kissing her deeply._

"Hey you two… the party is downstairs…"

Clark and Lois pulled apart and smiled at Lois' father.

"Sorry daddy, I was just trying to sneak some alone time with my new husband", Lois grinned. She really liked saying that.

Sam smiled.

"They're getting ready to cut the cake", he said nodding behind him, "We're just missing the bride and groom."

Lois took Clark's hand.

"We'll be down in a second, daddy", she said smiling.

He nodded and descended down the stairs.

Lois turned to Clark.

"No regrets", she said smiling.

"None", he said kissing her on her hand, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They both started walking down the stairs, hand in hand, smiling.

"There you are", Chloe said from the crowd, "We were wondering where you two snuck off to."

"We were just talking, Chlo", Lois smiled.

"Is that the new code word", she whispered in her cousin's ear causing her to laugh.

Lois grinned.

Chloe handed her the knife that would be used to cut the first slice.

"Jimmy's waiting to capture the moment", Chloe smiled, "You ready."

Lois looked at Clark's smiling face and turned to face her cousin grinning.

"I was born ready."

'_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

**THE END.**


End file.
